Various mechanisms for supplying power (e.g., to a computer system or other electrical device) have been proposed. Examples include the mechanisms described in the following patent documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,907 relates to a power bus that connects a matrix of power supplies to a circuit board in a computer system. The power bus is substantially planar and attached to the circuit board so that the power bus and circuit board are parallel to one another. This parallel relationship is said to decrease the amount of space utilized by the circuit board in the computer system. The circuit board also has connectors for delivering power directly to a load which is said to increase the efficiency of power delivery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,544 relates to a computer assembly containing an internal power supply that powers both peripherals located within the housing of a computer and peripherals located external to the housing of the computer. The above is accomplished by using a bracket designed to use only internal supply voltage, without the use of an adapter, to connect a computer system to external peripheral devices. The bracket is attached to an expansion slot of a computer housing and is made up of a first connecting part and a second connecting part. The second connecting part is electrically connected to the first connecting part, whereby said bracket is capable of using internal supply voltage of the computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,101 relates to a multi-layer power bus (18) that includes input tabs (24) and three legs (32, 34, and 36) and that connects a matrix of power supplies to a circuit board (12) in a computer system. The power bus (18) is substantially planar and attached to the circuit board (12) so that the power bus (18) and circuit board (12) are parallel to one another. This parallel relationship is said to decrease the amount of space utilized by the circuit board (12) in the computer system. The circuit board (12) also has connectors for delivering power directly to tabs (72, 74) on circuit board (12) which is said to increase the efficiency of power delivery. Each connector (44) includes a U-shaped spring housing (48) located within a hollow shield (52) and is joined to one of the power bus voltage layers by a braided copper cable (46).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,932 relates to a modular power supply to be used in a personal computer or other similar device. The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a base assembly, a power supply housing, a power supply, and a fan assembly. The base assembly provides a foundation for the modular power supply and includes a terminal board attached thereto and a system common quick-disconnect embedded therein which serves as a central junction for the distribution of power to the various electrical components. The power supply housing provides a protective structure for the power supply contained therein. The fan assembly provides cooling for the power supply and is mounted on the outside of the power supply housing. The power supply is electrically connected to the system common quick disconnect which in turn feeds the terminal board attached to the base assembly, the fan assembly, and any other components located within the base assembly. The terminal board provides access to power for peripheral components such as logic cards, I/O boards, and the like. The use of multiple quick-disconnect electrical connectors allows components such as the power supply and fans to be replaced without detaching the components which are normally “hard wired” to the power supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,126 relates to an electrical power supply assembly including a base member, a cover member connected to the base member to confine a space, at least one partitioning plate disposed between the base and cover members to divide the space into a plurality of side-by-side adjacent compartments, a plurality of rails disposed on the base and cover members and the partitioning plate, a plurality of electrical power supply units slidably disposed inside the space and having slide members held slidably by the rails, a rear cover attached to the base and cover members, an electrical circuit board mounted on the rear cover and electrically connected to the power supply units, and an electrical control box disposed outwardly of the space and connected to the base and cover members and the rear cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,598 relates to a power supply system with a modularized and integrated cable interface configuration for providing power from an external power source to a plurality of subsystems in a personal computer. The power supply system includes a power cable for connecting the power supply system to the external power source. The power supply system further includes an output (O/P) cable having a first end and second end, the O/P cable including a plurality of cable groups wherein each of the cable groups including a subsystem plug module on the first end for connecting to a corresponding PC subsystems. The power supply system further includes an integrated PC receptive module for providing an interface with the O/P cable. The O/P cable further including an integrated O/P cable plug module on the second end for plugging the O/P cable into the integrated receptive module, wherein the integrated O/P plug module being in electric connection to each of the cable groups. The O/P cable of the power supply system may be conveniently removed and separately designed and manufactured for connection to different types of the personal computers. In another preferred embodiment, the integrated PC receptive module is a standardized module suitable for providing power to many different types for the PC subsystems by utilizing different designs and combinations of the O/P cable groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,157 relates to a two-piece bus bar which electrically couples a printed circuit board to a power supply. The power supply is mounted to a chassis. A power supply bus bar extends from the power supply, defining a power supply bus bar plane. A first printed circuit board is mounted to the chassis and oriented in a plane that is not parallel with the power supply bus bar plane. A first printed circuit board bus bar extends from the first printed circuit board. At least one of the power supply bus bar or the first printed circuit board bus bar includes a bend that creates a parallel relationship between a mating portion of the power supply bus bar and a mating portion of the first printed circuit board bus bar. A first fastener couples the mating portions of the bus bars together. A second printed circuit board may be mounted to the chassis and oriented in a plane at right angles with the power supply bus bar plane. A second printed circuit board bus bar extends from the second printed circuit board and includes a 90-degree bend and a 180-degree bend such that a mating portion of the second printed circuit board bus bar is parallel with the power supply bus bar plane. A resilient conductive member having a convex surface is disposed within a channel formed in one of the bus bars to enhance electrical contact between the bus bars. Shock and short-circuit hazards are reduced with a removable insulating shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,828 relates to an automatic power docking mechanism for establishing a power connection between a computer electronic subsystem and a power distribution board within a computer chassis. In one embodiment, the power docking mechanism includes power pads electrically coupled to a power distribution board and a housing with slotted openings secured over the power pads. The housing's slotted openings are configured to receive power bus bars from a computer subsystem and hold the bus bars in contact with the power pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,377 relates to a power distribution unit (PDU) for supplying power to at least one electrical device (APP1-APP12). The PDU comprises at least one distribution point (P) for the power supply, and at least one female outlet (J1-J12) on its accessible side. The outlet is adapted to receive a male connector of a cable of an electrical device (APP1-APP12). The point (P) is electrically connected by a respective electrical cable to at least one manually resettable circuit breaker (BRK1-BKR6). The at least one circuit breaker comprises a respective push button (POU1-POU6) for resetting the circuit breaker. The circuit breaker (BRK1-BRK6) is connected by a respective electrical cable to the at least one female outlet (J1-J12). The circuit breaker (BRK1-BRK6) is located inside the unit and at least one reset mechanism capable of resetting the at least one circuit breaker is provided. Several circuit breakers may be supported in line and the reset mechanism is capable of resetting all of the circuit breakers simultaneously. The push button may be responsive to the condition of the circuit breaker with an end extending beyond the wall for the distribution power unit so as to provide a visual indication that an electrical failure has occurred in one of the electrical devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,687 relates to a system for distributing power in a compact peripheral component interconnect (CPCI) computer architecture. A CPCI computer architecture comprises a plurality of CPCI systems each having respective backplanes. The backplanes further have respective local power rails providing power for a corresponding one of the plurality of CPCI systems. The power distribution system provides power to the backplanes, and comprises a common power rail connected to each one of the local power rails of the backplanes. A plurality of power supplies is connected to the common power rail of the power distribution system. Power taken from any one of the plurality of power supplies is available to any one of the backplanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,628 relates to a multi-directional power distribution unit (PDU) which provides flexibility in the configuration of a computer system, disk drive array or other enclosure. The power distribution unit may be installed in one orientation for a power feed having a first configuration (e.g., from the front of the enclosure), and may be installed in a second orientation for a power feed in a second configuration (e.g., from the rear of the enclosure). In either orientation, a set of external power connectors couples to one or more external power feeds. Depending on the orientation, either a first or second internal connector will interface with the system or enclosure (e.g., a midplane, a power supply). The PDU may include circuitry for filtering electrical power and may also include a heat sink.
U.S. Patent Publication No. U.S. 2003121689 relates to systems and method for installing computer equipment and power distribution equipment in facilities. In one aspect, the invention provides a power distribution rack, and uninterruptible power supply rack and a plurality of equipment racks. A plurality of power cables are run from the power distribution rack to each of the plurality of equipment racks using power cable tracks located on the roofs of the equipment racks. A plurality of data cables run between the plurality of equipment racks using data cable tracks located on the roofs of the equipment racks. The power cable tracks and data cable tracks are designed to be installed on the roofs of the equipment racks without the need for tools.
U.S. Patent Publication No. U.S. 2004000815 relates to a modular power distribution system for distributing power within an equipment rack. A control unit is mounted within the rack having a power input connected to a power source and a converter for converting the input power to a power supply for the rack equipment. The control unit includes a housing and power outlets are provided for electrical connection to the control unit and distributing the converted power supply to the equipment. One or more extension bars are mounted within the rack adjacent a corner support of the rack. The extension bar includes a power inlet and is connected via an electrical conductor to one of the power outlets of the control unit. The extension bar includes a number of power outlets (such as up to or more than 8) adapted for electrical connection to power supply lines (cords or hardwiring) from the rack equipment.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO02075886 relates to a system and method for installing computer equipment and power distribution equipment in facilities. In one aspect, the invention provides a power distribution rack (210A, 210B), and uninterruptible power supply rack (208A, 208B) and a plurality of equipment racks (214). A plurality of power cables (290A-290D) are run from the power distribution rack (210A, 210B) to each of the plurality of equipment racks (214) using power cable tracks (282A-282E) located on the roofs of the equipment racks (214).
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.